Consequences of a Midnight Rendezvous
by wannaslay-88
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Rendezvous.  It's time to find out who the father of Kagome's baby is.  And just what will happen with the unhappy mated couples?
1. Chapter 1

Consequences of a Midnight Rendezvous

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profit from writing this fanfiction. The characters of Inuyasha are property if Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note: **Alright fanfiction readers, you asked for it and now here is a continuation of Midnight Rendezvous. It may be a few chapters long but not very many. Remember constructive criticism helps make future stories better for you. . I would personally like to thank Cara for her suggestions, they were very helpful in getting me started on this story and I did use most of them.

**Story:**

Kagome stared down at the positive pregnancy test as questions flooded through her mind. _What am I going to do? Who is the father? Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? How can I find out? What will I tell them? This will break Inuyasha's heart if he's not the father. Who do I want be the father?_

Kagome sat down on the floor of the bathroom and began to cry from the guilt and frustration she was feeling. She may have no longer loved Inuyasha but she had tried to be faithful to her mate.

_Flashback_

"Hey Kagome, are you alright? You seem kind of distant?" she could see a look of concern in his amber eyes.

Kagome mentally sighed.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Just been thinking, it's uh been awhile since I've been home and I was thinking of visiting my mother."

"Okay, sure, Kagome. We can leave in the morning and drop the runt off with Kaede in the village on our way to the well."

"Alone," Kagome stated. Inuyasha's expression changed to a hurt one. Kagome didn't want to tell him that she was late on her period and would be taking a pregnancy test when she got home.

"W-what? What do you mean alone?"

"Look, Inuyasha, I just want some alone time with my mom. Just for a couple of days, please!"

"Fine," he growled out, "but I will walk you to the well and meet you in two days. No more, no less."

"Thank you," Kagome said as she kissed him on the cheek.

_End Flashback_

After thinking about it, Inuyasha had never really cared before if she returned to the feudal era a day early. He was usually overjoyed. _Could he know and is trying to make sure I stay safe?_

Kagome finally emerged from the bathroom and walked downstairs to find her mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. Kagome released a breath, and entered the kitchen.

"Mom?" her mother looked up at her daughter.

"What is it, honey?"

"Mom, I-I'm pregnant," Kagome stuttered out, she was practically sweating by this point from nervousness.

"Oh Kagome, that's wonderful. I mean you're still pretty young but you and Inuyasha have been together for a year now. This will be great for the two of you."

"Thanks, mom," Kagome smiled at her mother, unsure of whether to tell her about Sesshomaru, then decided against it.

"When do you plan on going back to the feudal era?"

"Probably later this afternoon. I was planning for tomorrow, but I want to tell Inuyasha the news," Kagome paused. "Do you mind if I go take a nap?"

"Of course not, sweetie."

Kagome nodded and headed upstairs to her room. She collapsed on her bed and began to cry over her predicament until she fell asleep.

_Dream_

Kagome moaned as she felt clawed hands roam over her naked breasts, fingers flicking over her nipples, her back arched towards her lover. She received a small playful growl in response as she grinded herself against his hardening member.

"Ungh, Kagome," the usual monotone voice moaned out as he entered her small fragile body.

"I love you, Sesshomaru," she confessed as she released a breath.

_End Dream_

Kagome awoke with a jolt to her body, eyes wide and breathing heavily. _Sesshomaru? Fuck! What the hell? Not all dreams mean something right?_

She looked at her clock beside her bed, 4:00pm. _Great, might as well get something to eat and then go back to Inuyasha._ Kagome walked downstairs, slightly surprised to find the house empty. Shrugging it off she walked towards the kitchen and heated herself up a cup of Ramen for a quick snack.

When she was done, she grabbed her pack and headed outside towards the well; she was a day early but didn't think Inuyasha wouldn't mind.

SK – Inuyasha

Inuyasha smirked to himself as Kagome disappeared through the well. Truth be told he didn't really mind her going home alone, but he figured he should act as though he cared, for her sake. _Two days that I can spend with Kikyou without making excuses to get away for awhile_ he thought to himself, taking off into the forest to find her. It wasn't that he didn`t love Kagome, he was just finding it difficult to completely let go of Kikyou. She was his first love and though it may sound stupid, he just doesn't know how to give her up.

He briefly caught the scent of Sesshomaru in the area and briefly paused. _No, he's on the move and Kagome's safe. Doesn't matter to me that he's around._

Inuyasha arrived at the clearing where her knew Kikyou would be. He watched as she slowly and calmly approached him and pressed her cold lips to his warm ones. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body closer to his. He knew he should feel guilty but this just felt so right for him.

SK – Sesshomaru

It had been months since his midnight rendezvous with Inuyasha's mate and he was constantly missing the feeling of her warm naked flesh against his own. He wished it had been her he had mated instead of the abomination walking behind him.

_Flashback_

It was mating season and Sesshomaru was being subjected to his primal needs, the needs of his beast. It was not her that he wanted but she was the first female he had come across. His beast believed that although she was not the one he wanted she was strong enough to be the Lady of the Western Lands.

That's when everything went red and Kagura became his mate from the copulation of mating season.

_End Flashback_

Sesshomaru growled at the memory. Yes, Kagura was strong; however, it was Kagome that would've been the perfect mate. She would've been a respected Lady of the West despite her humanity. This he knew. Ever since the night that he took Kagura as a mate he would mentally curse himself, kill things and destroy property out of anger and frustration.

As for the miko, Sesshomaru had been keeping an eye out for her since their sexual encounter and couldn't help but feel concerned when her scent disappeared and his half brother went running by.

Deciding to check out the area where Kagome's scent disappeared, he told his group to stay where they were and for Jaken to watch Rin, stating that he would return later. He received a glare from Kagura as he took off without her, and leaving Jaken behind to watch Rin.

Sesshomaru had been trying to keep track of Kagome's scent, he knew she pregnant. More importantly, he knew she was pregnant with pup. In the demon society only the mother and father could pick up the scent of pregnancy for the first few months to better protect the mother and unborn pup.

He was surprised when the scent led him to an old well. Walking elegantly towards the well he continued to sniff the air. The trail stopped at the well. Confused, though not showing it, Sesshomaru leapt into the well, and was confused yet again when a strange light surrounded him and seemed to end up in a different location.

Sniffing the air, his nose seemed to pick up new scents, many of them. One scent however, stood out from the rest, coming towards him. _Kagome._

SK – Kagome

Kagome had been walking towards the old well on her family's shrine. She reached the well house, climbed down the stairs and was about to climb into the well when she noticed something white at the bottom, which then looked up at her with amber eyes.

"Miko," Sesshomaru then leapt out of the well to meet the eyes of his miko. _My miko? _He shook his head sadly, _my brother's miko._

"Sesshomaru," her melodic voice brought him out of his thoughts, "how did you get here?"

"This Sesshomaru does not know. He followed your scent which led him to a well."

"Okay," Kagome started, sounding unsure. "Why were you following my scent?"

"The half breed is incapable of protection you. Where am I?"

"Y-you're in my time," she stuttered.

"Explain."

Kagome shook her head. "Not now, I have to get back to Inuyasha."

"He is not there."

"W-what do you mean he's not there? Did you kill him?" Kagome questioned.

"Be not a fool, woman," he growled out, narrowing his eyes. "He is with the dead miko."

_The dead miko?_ Her eyes began to water as realization hit her. Sesshomaru remained as stoic as always but still wanted his answers.

"Now, miko, explain."

"Not now, Sesshomaru. Please come inside and I'll explain in a bit."

Lightly growling, Sesshomaru followed the young miko, his eyes scanning the area for unknown dangers.

"Would you like some tea, Sesshomaru?" He nodded. "May I ask you a question?"

"Not until you answer mine, miko."

"Alright," she agreed, handing him his tea and she sat down. "Basically, you have travelled 500 years into the future. It's where I'm from. The well allows the possibility of time travel."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. If it wasn't for the fact that he was there, he would not have believed it.

"Now what is your question, miko?"

"What happens in a mating bond when both partners are unfaithful?" she asked sadly.

"The bond is then broken. It will survive if only one partner is unfaithful, but once the second partner is unfaithful, they break the bond," the taiyoukai explained.

"Oh, so then, Inuyasha broke the bond," she thought sadly, only the Sesshomaru lightly at her comment. She glared at him.

"Young miko, it was not Inuyasha who severed the bond, but our own indiscretions."

"Oh," she said, sounding even sadder, if possible. Then a thought came to her. "What happens to children when a mating bond is broken?"

"Generally speaking the pup would go to the parent who was better capable of protecting it. However, in your case, the pup would go to the biological parent."

Her eyes shot up to meet his ever calm expression.

"You know I'm pregnant?"

"Hn."

"How do you know Inuyasha isn't the father?"

"Because I can smell the pregnancy."

She looked confused, so he explained.

"When a female is with pup only the parents or parent can detect the scent, assuming a parent has demon blood."

"Oh."

"Am I to assume that due to your humanity, you were not aware of your pregnancy?" he inquired.

"No, I knew. I took a pregnancy test."

Sesshomaru nodded, unsure of what that was but assumed it was safe considering she and the pup seemed unharmed.

"Um since your here and Inuyasha is well-" she cut herself off. "Would you like to stay for the night and come with me to see a doctor in the morning?"

"A doctor?" Sesshomaru questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Like a healer. A doctor would help me know more about pregnancy and when the baby should arrive," she explained.

"Fascinating. I believe as the father, this is information I should know. I will go."

Kagome then heard a car arrive in the driveway and noted how Sesshomaru became more alert.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru. It's only my family coming home."

Sesshomaru merely nodded in response as he listened to a door open and then close.

A woman who somewhat resembled Kagome walked into the room, he assumed that she was Kagome's mother.

"Oh, Kagome, you're still her," her mother stated as she took notice of Sesshomaru. "Who is this?"

"Oh, uh, mom, this is Lord Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's older half brother. He came for the night to ensure my safety while Inuyasha is away," Kagome lied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Sesshomaru," her mother greeted, bowing slightly. "You are most welcome in my home."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgement of what Kagome's mother said. He was in disbelief that the miko had lied to her own mother. As a pup, he had been afraid to lie to his mother, knowing he'd be beaten.

Kagome took note of the look Sesshomaru was giving her.

"Uh mom, Sesshomaru and I want to get some sleep, I've decided to see a doctor in the morning. Um where are Grandpa and Souta?"

"Oh, Souta is at a sleepover and Grandpa had a date and said not to wait up," her mother laughed. "But you two get some rest. I'm going to clean up a bit before bed."

"Okay, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight honey, goodnight Lord Sesshomaru."

"Sleep well."

Once they entered her room, Kagome closed the door.

"Okay, what's up?" Kagome questioned and watched Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "With the look you were giving me earlier?"

"You lied to your mother," he simply stated.

"Yeah, so? Did you want me to tell her the truth?"

"She should be aware of the half breed's indiscretions."

"And what of my own?" Kagome argued back.

"Are you ashamed of what you did with this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome was surprised to hear, what sounded like, hurt in his tone of voice.

"No, of course not. I'm just not ready to tell her," she paused when she felt clawed hands grip her waist. "I never once regretted what we did."

"Once the words left her mouth, Sesshomaru gave her a rare small smile that very few would ever see. He then pulled her into a firm, yet gentle kiss, massaging her lips with his own.

Kagome moaned happily as she felt his lips come into contact with her own. She felt her body being pressed right against him and ground her hips against his growing erection, smirking in the kiss as she heard him growl.

Deciding to take the lead, remembering how she liked that, Sesshomaru slightly parted his lips, allowing his tongue to like her bottom lip. He slipped his tongue into her mouth when he felt her comply, exploring every cavern of her mouth. The first time they were together, if was just primal need for both of them. This time he wanted to make love to her. The way it should be done.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck attempting to be closer to him, if possible, moaning at the feelings she was having from just a kiss. This was right.

Sesshomaru allowed a hand to slide gently up Kagome's body and cup her breast through the fabric of her shirt. He felt her moan into the kiss as her hands fell from around his neck to grip his kimono.

Kagome finally pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath. She stared into his amber eyes with her brown ones, trying to read any emotion he may show. Lust. Want. Need, and another emotion that she couldn't fully recognize. She wanted him. No, she needed him, at this moment, he was her life line. It was that moment when Kagome realized, he was one. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard him growl playfully and felt him begin nibbling on her ear, she moaned feeling his warm breath on her ear.

Sesshomaru trailed kisses down her jaw line to the pulse of her neck where he sucked on her flesh, gently biting every once in a while, enjoying the sound of her softly moaning. His hands moved to grip the hem of her shirt and reluctantly pull away to lift her shirt above her head and away from her body. Leaning down and capturing her lips once more, massaging her breast through her bra.

Kagome moaned and leaned into his touch, feeling moisture pool between her legs. She then whimpered as his lips left hers and his hand leave her breast but knew he was still close to her. She lifted her gaze in confusion and noticed he was removing his armour for her.

Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome looked up at him. Her shirt had been thrown to the side and despite his hatred for the strange contraption covering her breasts he thought she looked sexy wearing the black contraption and her strange hakama with her breathing heavily, eyes half lidded and lips swollen.

After removing his armour, he began to work the ties o his kimono, and noted on how his little miko was becoming impatient for attention. Once his kimono was removed, he recaptured her lips in a fierce, passionate, yet brief kiss. She again whimpered.

"Patience, little miko."

He leaned back down to suckle on her neck again. He trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts, kissing and nipping at the tops of them. Sesshomaru moved over her bra, trailing kisses down her stomach, stopping momentarily, and thinking on how it would soon be swollen with pup. Shaking his head to bring him back to reality, he looked at her pants and started at attempting to unfasten them, which it didn't take long for him to figure out. Once they were undone, he smirked and pulled them down to be met with black, lacy, see threw panties.

He growled in pleasure as he brought himself back up to meet her gaze. He looked at her in her undergarments, she looked intoxicating.

Kagome wasn't sure if she could wait any longer for him to take her again. She jumped up, catching him off guard, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his hardened erection thrust against her panties and she moaned as she crashed her lips to his, feeling his hands come and grip her ass.

Sesshomaru was taken back when the young miko jumped into his arms, not that he minded, he was in Heaven when she grinded her wet pussy against his penis. When they originally entered the room he had taken note of an object in the room that looked like a futuristic futon. Without breaking the kiss he led her to the object and practically threw her onto it. As she lay down he climbed over her, pulling down her bra straps and growled when the thing didn't loosen. He heard the miko begin to giggle as she reached behind her and suddenly, the thing loosened.

"Was the great _Lord_ Sesshomaru growing impatient?" she purred, pressing herself against his penis as she said 'growing'.

Sesshomaru growled as he moved the bra out of his way and began to fondle her bar breast, flicking the nipple with his forefinger. He then quickly kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder before capturing the other nipple into his mouth, lightly nipping and sucking as his tongue continued to flick over her nipple. His other hand down her flat stomach to cup her sex through her panties.

He took his other hand from its place on the bed so that he could use both hands to grip the last bit of material she was wearing and he impatiently ripped them off of her. His mouth left her nipple and he heard her whimper at the loss. He trailed kisses descending down her stomach to her shaved wet pussy and flicked his tongue over her clit sending a wave of vibrations through her body. He moved back up her body to recapture her lips. He removed his hakama, unable to wait any longer.

He heard the door open and was about to growl at the intruder, but then felt the woman beneath him thrust her hips upward. Taking the hint he thrust into her, groaning at the feeling of her hot, wet pussy around his hardened member. Caring not that there was an audience; he started to thrust within her, painfully slowly.

"Oh God, Sesshomaru," Kagome moaned, "please, faster."

He grunted and thrusted faster. He wasn't going to deny her anything, especially this. He thrusted faster and harder, panting with the feelings.

Kagome moaned as he moved harder and faster. She was in complete and total bliss as she felt her release coming.

"Se-Sesshomaru, I-I'm going t-t-to cum. Oh my God!" she moaned out as she threw her head back and arched her back towards her lover.

Sesshomaru felt her walls tighten around him as he picked up his pace to achieve his own release. He continued to thrust into her until he released his seed deep within her. He collapsed against her naked sweaty body, panting heavily, and coming to his senses when a voice disturbed his peacefulness.

"K-Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head to look at her bedroom door, where the voice came from.

"I-Inuyasha?" Shame and guilt took over her.

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha had been with Kikyou and decided to go and check on the village before travelling to the future to spend a night with his mate.

On his way to the village however, he noticed Sesshomaru's scent close to the village. His pace quickened.

_What would Sesshomaru be doing so close to the village?_

Much to Inuyasha's surprise, however, he found the village completely unharmed. He decided to go check on everybody.

"Uncle 'Yasha!"

Inuyasha spun around to see Kimi, Sango and Miroku's daughter, go flying into his arms.

"Hey kid, where's your mom and dad?"

"They're coming. We were just shopping."

"Kimi," Miroku appeared with Sango close behind him.

"Yes, papa?" she said in that voice that makes people go 'aw, how could you be mad at her' with the puppy eyes.

"Snap out of it Miroku!" Sango yelled out as Miroku's appearance showed that he was giving into the expression.

"Oh, right. Now Kimi, you know better than to go running off on your own. It's not safe," Miroku scolded.

"But papa! I saw Uncle 'Yasha and Uncle 'Yasha wouldn't let anything bad happen to me," she reasoned.

"As true as that statement may be, we can't have you running off on your own. Even if it's to go see Uncle 'Yasha."

Kimi pouted in Inuyasha's arms as they then began walking to the family's hut.

"So, what's up Inuyasha?"

"You guys haven't seen Sesshomaru around here, have you?"

"No," they both responded in unison.

"Although," Miroku piped up, "I did sense a strong demonic aura earlier. It came and went so quickly that I didn't think much of it."

"Well I was going to bring Kagome back today, so I'm just gonna make sure that Sesshomaru's scent leads away from here before I get her."

With that said Inuyasha took off from the hut and was able to pick up Sesshomaru's scent. He grew nervous as he noticed the scent was leading him to the clearing where the well was. _Does he know about the well? Would he destroy it? What about the truce we made? Damn it, Kagome!_

_Flashback_

The group has been wandering for days in search of Naraku when Inuyasha sensed Sesshomaru's presence. He looked behind him to tell his pack to be on guard when he noticed Kagome had already stopped a few feet behind him.

"I can sense the shikon jewel shards. A lot of them."

Then, as if on cue, Sesshomaru appeared.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru! We ain't got time for this!"

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

"Not now, Kagome."

"But, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"He's the one with the shikon jewel shards."

Inuyasha whipped his head around to see his brother holding a pouch up in the air.

"Am I to assume then that you do not want these?"

Inuyasha growled and looked back to his alpha female.

"How many?"

"Fifteen."

Inuyasha turned back to Sesshomaru and drew Tetsusaiga.

"Alright you bastard. Get ready to lose that arm too," he was getting ready charge when he heard the dreaded word.

"Sit!" and he fell to the ground.

Kagome bravely, or stupidly depending on the point of view, walked towards the demon lord and did a little curtsy. Sango and Miroku were behind her, prepared to attack if he did.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru, what would you require as payment for the jewel shards?"

"A truce between this Sesshomaru's pack and your own. I currently desire the death of Naraku," he paused, "I will also require the return of my arm, miko."

"Alright, Sesshomaru. You have a deal. I will restore your arm tonight."

"Very well, miko. This Sesshomaru shall return with his pack tonight," he said, handing her the pouch of shards before leaving.

"What the hell, Kagome?" Inuyasha growled, picking himself up off the ground.

"We needed the shards, Inuyasha. Besides, Sesshomaru as an ally is better than Sesshomaru as an enemy."

"You know. Kagome's right, Inuyasha," Miroku piped up.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Sango joined.

"Inuyasha, you need to learn to accept help when given to you!" Shippo stated and then saw Inuyasha flex his claws so he hid behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha, please, we're going to need all the help we can get against Naraku," Kagome tried to reason.

"Fine," he growled out, "but I still say he's up to something."

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha arrived to the well and noticed that the well was still intact and couldn't pick up Sesshomaru's scent anywhere else. Inuyasha decided to search the area to see if he could pick up the scent anywhere. He was able to pick up the scent of Sesshomaru's pack and took off towards them to see if they knew where he was or what he was doing.

"Hey, Kagura."

"What do you want, hanyou?"

"Where'd that asshole brother of mine take off to?"

"How am I supposed to know? He just left, leaving us here to wait for him."

"You two are so disrespectful! Lord Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself!" Jaken screeched.

"Whatever, toad. I was just asking a question, and now, I'm leaving."

Inuyasha then took off in the direction he had come from. _Okay, the well's alright, so I'll just go, stay the night with Kagome, and then bring her back. In the morning we'll pick up Shippo and take off again._

With that thought, Inuyasha arrived at the well and jumped inside, allowing the well's magic to engulf him.

It was on the other side of the well that Inuyasha picked up the scent of Sesshomaru again. He panicked. _No! Kagome! Damn it, Sesshomaru, we made a truce! This isn't the first time you've been around since the death of Naraku._

With that, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and bolted towards the house.

When he reached the house, he could smell Sesshomaru everywhere. He growled. Then he could hear soft moaning sounds coming from upstairs. _What the fuck is going on?_ He followed the sounds up the stairs to Kagome's room. _Kagome_. He opened the door and that's when he saw it, them. Sesshomaru thrusting into is mate. He doesn't know why he stayed and watched, perhaps for confirmation on the situation. It wasn't until they were finished that he made his presence known, though he was sure his brother knew he was there.

"K-Kagome?"

His mate craned her head to look at him, "I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kagome had been unfaithful, by force or not, their mating bond was gone. He was going to try and pup Kagome so that he and Kikyou could have one of their own. _Wait. Kagome doesn't know that the mating bond is broken. I could pretend to be upset and then to forgive her and continue on as planned._

"Kagome, how could you?" he asked, sounding hurt. He saw her look down to her lap out of guilt.

"Do not try to make her feel guilty for this since you're the one who started this with the dead miko," Sesshomaru growled out.

_Fuck! She knows, my plan is ruined._

"And what do you care about it Sesshomaru? If memory serves me correctly, you also have a mate." Inuyasha growled.

"Kagura has been with many males on many different occasions. We are no longer mated, and brother, this is not the first time I have been with your former mate. She carries my pup," Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha looked at his now former mate. The look on her face giving him confirmation. He hung his head and left to return to the feudal era.

End Chapter

A/N: I know that this chapter is short, the next one will be longer. I just thought I'd do something showing what happened with Inuyasha before going to see Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not make any profit from writing this.

Chapter Three:

After Inuyasha left the house, Sesshomaru could still smell guilt coming from his miko. He looked down at her and tilted her head so that their eyes would meet, and he was met with silent tears.

"He made it seem like it was my fault that all this happened. Why would he do that?" Kagome cried.

"Half breed is completely incompetent. He's completely worthless and therefore he tries to make others feel worthless, which you are not."

"Sesshomaru. Kagura, she was having sex with other men?" Sesshomaru nodded in response. "Is that why you wanted to have sex with me? To get back at her?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and if he were anyone else he face would've displayed the shock he felt, but when he saw the hurt in her eyes, he understood her question.

"I did not have sex with you to merely get back at her. This Sesshomaru has desired you for quite some time if you remember our late night meetings before you mated the half breed. The Sesshomaru has feelings that he cannot identify or understand," Sesshomaru confessed.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes and pulled him down into a heated passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt his clawed hand cup her breast, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her nipple. She moaned beneath him and arched her back towards her lover. Then she jumped and Sesshomaru growled as her bedroom door opened once again.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, young lady?"

Kagome jumped away from Sesshomaru, covered herself with a blanket and looked into the eyes of her mother.

"Get dressed, both of you, and come down to the kitchen!"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and blushed deeply before moving to get out of the bed and grab her clothing. She could Sesshomaru's eyes on her as she moved around her room. She turned her head to see him still sitting, naked on her bed.

"Didn't you hear my mother? Let's go!"

If he wasn't Sesshomaru he would've rolled his eyes or sighed. He had never been one to take orders, especially from a human woman. He could tell that thus was important to Kagome however, so he reluctantly got up off the bed and begun searching for his clothing.

Once they were both fully dressed, they headed down the stairs for whatever conversation her mother wanted to have. They found her mother sitting in the kitchen, at the table and glaring at an innocent glass of water.

"Sit down, please," Kagome almost flinched at the tone of voice. She had heard it many times when she was younger and was in some kind of trouble. No good ever came from that tone of voice.

Kagome moved to pull out a chair for herself but was beaten by Sesshomaru who already had a chair ready for her. Kagome smiled weakly at him in thanks as she sat down across from her mother and Sesshomaru sat down beside her.

"Alright, now what I saw is that what Inuyasha was here yelling about?"

"You heard Inuyasha?"

"Why else would I be awake at 3am?" her mother snapped. "Now, what the hell in going on here?"

"Inuyasha had been cheating on your daughter with the dead miko," Sesshomaru stated so simply.

"Oh, Kagome, are you alright?" her mother looked at her with sad eyes, feeling guilty for snapping at her daughter and jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"I'm fine, mama."

"Well despite what Inuyasha has done, I cannot condone you sleeping with his brother. Two wrongs do not make a right, Kagome," her mother scolded. "How many times has this happened?"

Kagome sighed. "Twice. Once a few hours ago and the first time was two months ago."

She heard her mother gasp. "Kagome, the baby –"

"Is mine," Sesshomaru finished.

"And just what are your intentions with my daughter, Lord Sesshomaru? Do you not have a mate?" her mother interrogated.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman. Very few could question him and live, though he understood that she was just trying to protect her daughter. He respected and admired that.

"I had a mate; however, due to her being unfaithful, our mating bond has been broken. As for you daughter, I more than deeply care for her. I intend to provide and care for her and our pup. Hopefully take her as a mate, with your permission," he hated explaining himself, especially to humans.

Her mother nodded in understanding. "As for my permission to mate with her, I will need some time to see how you treat her. Now, Kagome, you need some sleep before your appointment."

With that said, they all left the table to go to bed. Kagome fell asleep happily with Sesshomaru's clawed hands drawing circles on her stomach.

The next morning Kagome awoke with a jolt but instantly calmed down as memories of last night returned her. She snuggled deeper into Sesshomaru's arms, trying to figure out how things will be now.

Sesshomaru felt his miko awake suddenly and then snuggle against him, he mentally smiled.

"You need to get up, little miko," he purred into her ear.

Kagome groaned. "Fine."

Kagome rolled out of bed and stretched and looked through her closet for clothing to wear for the day. Given that it was hot outside as summer approached quickly; Kagome opted to wear a pair of denim short shorts and a black tank top. Once she was dressed she heard growling behind her.

"You are not going outside this house in _that_," the taiyoukai growled.

Kagome looked at him. "You're right!" It suddenly occurred to her that it was the last day of school before summer vacation, "It's Wednesday, and I have to go to school after the appointment so I need to wear my school uniform."

She turned around to look for her uniform when she heard a voice behind her.

"What is 'school'?"

"Well, school is a place where people go to learn things like math, science, history, geography, languages, art, music, philosophy and other life skills," Kagome explained.

"You are educated then," It was more of a statement than a question.

Kagome nodded in response.

"I would like to see this place."

"Alright, I guess you can come with me. I'm going to get some breakfast."

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru putting on his hakama. _Hm, that won't do. He needs modern clothing to go out._

Once he was dressed they went downstairs for breakfast.

"Sesshomaru, what would you like to eat?" Kagome asked. _Though I think I already know the answer._

"This Sesshomaru does not require food in the morning."

"Okay," her mother then walked in, "good morning mama."

"Morning, honey."

"Mama, I was wondering, do we still have some of papa's clothes? I thought that might be something that would fit Sesshomaru. Just so that he doesn't stand out so much."

"Check the attic," was all her mother had to say. The topic of her father was always a sensitive one since he disappeared without a trace.

Kagome quickly finished her cereal and led Sesshomaru up the stairs and pulled the cord in the ceiling that revealed the staircase to the attic.

"Why does this Sesshomaru require different clothing?"

"Because nobody in my era wears that style of clothing anymore. Is there any way you could conceal your markings?"

"This Sesshomaru is able to conceal them temporarily," he saw Kagome open a box marked 'Father's clothes'. "What happened to your father, miko?"

"I don't really know," she sighed, "I woke up one morning and he was gone. Mama was sitting on the couch crying and all his stuff was still here, I was so young when it happened that I barely remember him. This is what we have left, this looks like it might fit you," she said holding up a black button up shirt and dark blue jeans.

Sesshomaru nodded and then paused.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"This Sesshomaru is unsure of how to put this clothing on."

"Oh," Kagome blushed, "um I'll help you and then we should get going to the doctor's."

Kagome helped him, awkwardly, put the clothes on and then led him back down the stairs.

"Mom," Kagome called out.

"Did you find something for Sesshomaru to wear?"

"Yes, mama. I was wondering though if I could borrow the car for the day."

"Sure, honey. Just don't wreck it," her mother said, smirking as she tossed her daughter the car keys.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, "Come on, Sesshomaru, let me show you my world," she said, half laughing.

Kagome led Sesshomaru towards the car and watched him in amusement as he looked around in wonder. When Kagome reached the car, she noticed Sesshomaru had come to a dead halt.

"What is _that?_" Sesshomaru asked, glaring at the car.

"It's called a car. It's a way for humans to travel that's faster than walking," Kagome opened the passenger door. "Have a seat here and I'll help you put on your seatbelt."

Sesshomaru sat down where he was told and watch as Kagome shut the door and walk to the other side of the car. She opened the other door and got into the other seat. She then reached over and grabbed what he assumed to be a seatbelt.

"What is the purpose of a seatbelt, miko?"

"Well, some people aren't very good at controlling cars and may crash into us. The seatbelt is to ensure that if that happens you don't get seriously injured," she explained, as she turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

She watched as every once in a while as Sesshomaru watched out the window in amazement. It didn't take very long for them to get to the doctor's office. They went in and Kagome told Sesshomaru to sit down while she registered. When she was she went and took a seat beside Sesshomaru.

"Now what?" the stoic demon asked.

"Now we wait until the doctor is ready to see me," she explained.

"Is this doctor not the one who asked to you at this specific time?" Kagome nodded, "then shouldn't they already be ready to see you?"

"It doesn't always work that way. Sometimes people who come to see the doctor are sicker and need to spend more time with the doctor," just as she finished explaining, the nurse came out.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

Kagome got up and began to follow the burse when she noticed Sesshomaru following her as well.

"Y-you want to come with me?" a shocked Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked confused for a second and then asked "isn't the father supposed to be involved with the pregnancy?"

"O-of c-course, c-come on," Kagome stuttered, still in shock.

The nurse led the two of them to an examination room and handed Kagome a gown.

"Are you comfortable changing with him here?" the nurse motioned to Sesshomaru who narrowed his eyes at the poor woman. The nurse left the room and Kagome began to strip off her uniform.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Look, I have to put on this gown. Now please try to control your temper _and_ jealousy," Kagome said frustrated.

Once Kagome was in the gown she sat up on examination table putting her legs in the stirrups. She knew that the doctor wanted to give her a pap test before the ultrasound but didn't tell Sesshomaru since she was unsure of how to explain it to him without having him drag her out of the office.

It was then that the doctor came in and she heard Sesshomaru growl at the fact that she had male doctor. Kagome hoped he would just think that it was just the air conditioning system.

"Hm, the air conditioner must be acting up again," he stated.

_Huh, that's ironic,_ thought Kagome.

"Alright, I'm Dr. Yoshiro and my chart here states that you think you're two months pregnant. Now, you're 18 years old and since you're obviously sexually active you will need to have a pap test every year until the age of 30. Once you turn 30, if all your tests have been negative, then you can start skipping years," he explained. "Now, I need you to take a deep breath."

Sesshomaru's growling had gotten louder and Kagome shot him a glare._ Why is she glaring at me? I'm doing nothing wrong; this 'doctor' is the one with head between her legs looking at her most private area._ Suddenly the doctor was back at the strange water basin washing his hands, and Kagome was slipping on her undergarments.

"Alright, dad, I'm about to start the ultrasound if you would like to come over here and see your baby," the doctor said as he applied some weird liquid type stuff onto her abdomen and then took something that looked like a wand and placed it on the liquid.

It was at that moment that Sesshomaru heard something that sounded like a heartbeat. Sesshomaru looked up at the doctor who was pointing at something.

"That," he said "is your baby."

Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a sense of pride when first seeing his pup. This future was truly amazing.

As they were leaving the doctor's Kagome's stomach growled and she looked up at Sesshomaru blushing.

"Um, do you mind if we get something to eat before we go to the school? I'm kinda hungry."

Sesshomaru nodded, "that is acceptable."

"Thank you. There's a little café down the street we can walk to, then we'll walk back to get the car and head off to the school."

Sesshomaru nodded again and then asked, "Why did you glare at me back there?"

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru, I know you're protective but the thing is that he's a doctor and that's part of his job. He doesn't do it for enjoyment or the reasons that a mate would, he does it for medical purposes."

Sesshomaru growled but accepted her logic.

SK

"Mm, that cream cheese bagel was so good!" Kagome stated as she parked the car in the school parking lot. "Okay, since we're late I have to go get a late slip from the main office and get a visitors pass for you."

Again, Sesshomaru nodded.

"I know you wanted to see our education system but I believe it's the last day of school for summer break so there may not be much educating."

"That is fine, I would still like to see," Sesshomaru stated.

"Alright then, follow me."

Sesshomaru followed Kagome into the large building and towards a room with a sign hanging outside that read 'Main Office'. Kagome entered the room and of course, he followed. There was an elderly women sitting behind a desk.

"Good morning, Yuki-san," Kagome greeted while bowing slightly.

"Higurashi," the women said while looking up. "Why are you late?"

"I had a doctor's appointment this morning, could I please get a late slip?"

"Alright. Who is he?" she asked while motioning to Sesshomaru.

"Oh, this is Sesshomaru. He's my uh fiancé," Kagome thought up. "Could he please get a visitors pass?"

The woman looked disapprovingly as she handed Kagome two pieces of paper.

"Is there anything else I can do for you today?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, actually, I um would like to go through the process of d-dropping o-out," Kagome stuttered.

The women looked shocked for a second, "you need to see the principal for that. Go ahead into his office," she tilted her head towards a door.

Kagome motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her. They entered another room with a man sitting behind a desk.

"What can I do for you, Higurashi?" he asked without even looking up from his paperwork.

"I would like to drop out, sir," he looked up.

"It's the last day of school, and you'd be graduating next year," he said shocked.

"I would finish today sir, but I cannot come back next year. I uh well, I'm p-pregnant," she explained nervously. The principal had always been a father figure for her, so saying that she's pregnant was a little nerve racking for her.

Flashes of anger, disappointment, hurt, proudness and finally happiness appeared in his eyes. "Well, congratulations."

He pulled a form out of his desk drawer. "Just sign here and enjoy your very last day of school."

Kagome signed the paper and nodded towards the principal, "thank you," and she left with Sesshomaru following her. But not before giving the man behind the desk a strange look.

"Who was that man?" Sesshomaru asked when they were out in the hallway.

"He's the principal; he's in charge of the school. Why?" she questioned.

"Something about his scent," he stated. "What is a fiancé?"

"Oh, uh," she suddenly grew nervous. "A fiancé is like an intended mate in human terms. I said that because it's dishonourable to be pregnant without being married or having the prospect of marriage."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

SK

The day had been really boring and Kagome could not wait for lunch. Mostly because she wanted to see her friends, it had been awhile since she'd seen them.

When lunchtime came around Kagome led Sesshomaru to the cafeteria. After getting some food they went to sit with Kagome's friends.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome! You made it for the last day of school!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Oh yeah well, this is the very last day for me. I dropped out this morning," she stated casually.

"What?" all three girls exclaimed.

"Why?" Eri questioned.

"Well, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh, is this the father?" Ayumi asked pointing to Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded.

"What?" a male voice interrupted the conversation.

"Oh, um, h-hi H-Hojo. H-how are you?" Kagome stuttered.

Hojo seemed to ignore Kagome and just glared at Sesshomaru.

"So," Eri started, "Are you going to get married?"

"Oh, uh, I don't think so."

"What? You get her pregnant and you won't make an honest woman out of her! Who do you think you are?" Hojo yelled. At this point all the students in the cafeteria were staring at the group and Kagome was mortified.

Mortification wore off when she saw Sesshomaru's hand reach out and wrap itself around Hojo's neck and she panicked.

"Sesshomaru, please let him go!" she pleaded. "I know he offended you but he said it because he's a friend trying to _protect_ me!" she put an emphasis on 'protect' knowing he'd understand that.

He removed his hand. _Protect?_ He eyed the boy._ Yes, this human boy cares about her. He's protecting her like an alpha male protection a female in a pack_.

"I apologize for my actions. I understand your concern but it is unnecessary. Kagome's mother merely does not wish for Kagome to be married so young. We plan to married in a few years," Sesshomaru lied.

_Wow, good thinking Sesshomaru,_ Kagome thought.

"Alright then, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Congratulations," Hojo said, walking away sadly.

"Wow, that was intense," Yuka said as the bell rang signally the end of lunch. "Anyway, catch you later!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to the shrine at the end of the day.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she entered the house.

"Kagome!" her brother yelled.

"Hey twerp, did you have a good time at your sleepover last night?"

"Yeah. Is this Lord Sesshomaru? Mom told grandpa and I before you came home. Congratulations," Kagome smiled and hugged her brother. "So I get to be an uncle. Please take care of my sister, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

After dinner, Kagome and Sesshomaru packed her yellow bag for a trip back to the feudal era. Kagome knew Sesshomaru was anxious to return to Rin, especially since he didn't plan on being away for long.

On their way out of the house, Kagome heard the phone ring, but ignored it as they made their way toward the well house.

End Chapter.

A/N: As always, constructive criticism helps make stories better for you. And if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter that they'd like to share please let me know what they are and you may see them in the next story with credit to you.


End file.
